List of organics in Transformers Animated
This is a list of non-bot characters from the animated television series Transformers Animated. Human allies ;Professor Isaac Sumdac (Tom Kenny): Father of Sari Sumdac, he is a good-natured but a bit of scatter-brained scientist who designs and tests robots at Sumdac Tower. He is incredibly slow on the uptake - Megatron is able to keep him satisfied with flimsy excuses, and when Bulkhead is ordering him around in a transparent attempt to keep him safe from Dirt Boss, even winking and explaining himself in private, Isaac still takes his cruel behavior as genuine. Fifty years ago, Isaac found Megatron after he crashed onto Earth. It is through studying Megatron that many of Sumdac's technologies are introduced. He is convinced by Megatron (who until now had been inactive and silent) to keep his existence from his "friends" (the Autobots) a secret until Megatron can get a new body built; unaware of the true origins and motivations of the Decepticon leader. While he did not like that Megatron added the fire-breathing capability to the Dinobots without telling him about it first, he was sympathetic in understanding that Megatron was simply experimenting with the Earth technology in order to make a new body for himself. But when he learned about the Decepticon's true origins, he was horrified and began to regret what he was doing. Before the event with the Allspark, it can be inferred that Professor Sumdac was going to tell Sari that she was a robot. After the events of "Megatron Rising" Pt. 2, Megatron is holding Sumdac captive, forcing him to help construct a Space Bridge back to Cybertron. He is also coerced into creating a dampener system that prevents the Decepticon's energy signatures from being detected by the Autobots. In "Autoboot Camp" he transmits part of Megatron's conversation with Shockwave to the Autobots, alerting them to the presence of the double agent, though the transmission was too blurry to show a clear image of the spy. In "A Bridge Too Close" Pt. 2, Isaac had to use a Headmaster unit to cut off Starscream's head so he himself could destroy Megatron, though this ultimately fails. He is eventually rescued in the end. When Sari notices robotic circuitry in her arm, Isaac tells Sari that they need to talk, and in "Transwarped" it is revealed that he found Sari as a Cybertronian Protoform which patterned itself after him; his initial encounter with Sari is also responsible for causing the white streak in his hair. At first, Sari is initially furious with him for withholding the truth from her. However, when he protected her from the Headmaster, they were able to reconcile. Professor Sumdac has been stated on numerous occasions to be a "genius" when it comes to reverse-engineering technology, and this seems to hold true. ;Captain Fanzone (Jeff Bennett): Captain of the Detroit police force who dislikes new, advanced machines, including the Autobots in general. He is in charge of the Detroit police force. His on-duty vehicle is a yellow sports hatchback, which was scanned by Bumblebee for his Earth mode. One of the recurring themes of his character is the destruction of his hatchback in one episode (by the Dinobots in "Blast from the Past" and by Blitzwing in "Velocity") and its sudden reappearance a few episodes later - all in the same beat-up condition. In "Total Meltdown", he is shown to be in charge of deciding which tech the police department will use, and has had problems with both Prometheus Black's bio-tech and Isaac Sumdac's robots. In "Survival of the Fittest", he was forced to team up with Prowl (who Fanzone later respects) and Bulkhead at the time when they went to Dinobot Island to investigate a lead on Sari's kidnapping which was orchestrated by Meltdown. His catchphrase, usually uttered when a machine malfunctions on him, is, "This is why I hate machines!" Despite his dislike for machines he has a somewhat friendly working relationship with the Autobots. He officially aids the Autobots (and Sari) in protecting the city of Detroit, (directly or indirectly) as a law enforcer. He is usually on hand to arrest the various supercriminals defeated by the Autobots. He is one of few "friendly humans" to have regular contact with the Autobots, besides Sari and Prof. Sumdac. His most recent adventure with the Autobots has him accidentally transported to Cybertron, along with Ratchet in "This is Why I Hate Machines". Human villains ;A.A. Archer/The Angry Archer: (Jeff Bennett)Angry Archer - TransformersAnimated.com: A Robin Hood-styled human villain who uses a bow and arrows (with the arrows being somewhat similar to Green Arrow's trick arrows) to commit crimes. He appeared briefly in "Home Is Where The Spark Is" robbing an armored car until he was captured by Optimus Prime and given to the authorities. He later appeared in "Garbage In, Garbage Out" briefly teaming up with Wreck-Gar, giving him his name in the process. He was a member of the Society of Ultimate Villainy in the episode of the same name. ;Nino Sexton/Nanosec: (Brian Posehn)Nanosec - TransformersAnimated.com: Appeared in the episode of same title. Nino Sexton is a petty crook who Megatron drafted to help him acquire Destronium to recreate his body. The reward was all the money from Dr. Sumdac's private account. He provided Sexton with Sumdac's experimental speed suit, which enables the user to speed-skate at blurring speeds. However, overuse of the suit's abilities results in Sexton's body displaying symptoms of old age (as if he was speeding through time). Only a recently upgraded Bumblebee (with Sari’s help) could match Nanosec's speed, tricking the crook into chasing after him until he completely aged to a weak old man. Captain Fanzone then took him into custody. In "S.U.V.: Society of Ultimate Villainy" his youth was restored by Slo-Mo (whom he expressed a romantic interest in) and joined the SUV. It was Nanosec who coined the groups name, after briefly considering "The Fast and The Villainous". ;Prometheus Black/Meltdown: (Peter Stormare)Prometheus Black- TransformersAnimated.com: First appearing in the episode "Total Meltdown", Prometheus Black was a biotechnology engineer who attempts to replace robots on the Detroit police department with humans with bioamplification tech, with Porter C. Powell supplying the test subjects. After Cyrus Rhodes went wild upon his attack on Bumblebee, Black's funding was cut by Powell. He soon developed acidic powers after augmenting Bumblebee's hydraulic fluid with his steroids in his research to find a means to penetrate Cybertronium alloys, accidentally breathing in the vapors when the now-acidic liquid spills over his lab. He could melt through practically anything, while donning an anti-melting suit to control his abilities. With his new found abilities, Meltdown attempted to kill Isaac Sumdac for his outdoing of him. Only by Ratchet containing him in a magnetic field was he stopped from assassinating Sumdac. He returned in "Survival of the Fittest" forcing the Dinobots to attack intruders while he was working on a way to create transforming humans. Attempts on adult subjects (including his own lawyer) failed, so he kidnapped Sari to use, both as a more successful subject and as part of his ongoing vendetta against her father. He was beaten after Fanzone tied an acid-proof blanket around his body. He is broken out of prison in "Black Friday" by the Dinobots under the orders of Blackarachnia, who wanted Meltdown to remove her organic half. Meltdown instead attempted to remove her technological half and use her in his experiments, but was stopped by Optimus Prime. In the struggle, Meltdown's acidic body made contact with his genetic modifier, which reduced him to a puddle while destroying the device itself. However, Meltdown eventually started regenerating himself. ;Cyrus "the Colossus" Rhodes: (Corey Burton): A small old man with gray hair and former wrestler, he uses the biotech steroid pistons provided by Prometheus Black to stimulate the steroids injected in his body and grow in size and strength. Sharing the same ideology as Black, Cyrus first appeared in "Total Meltdown" to grapple with Bumblebee to show the superiority of Black's research. However, Cyrus went on a berserker rampage as a result before Prowl took out his steroid pistons. However, Meltdown rebuilt the pistons to withstand Cybertronium metal (of which Prowl's weapons are made off) and recruited Cyrus to prevent any interference as he went after Sumdac. But once it was revealed that loud sounds are his weakness, the Autobots used this to their advantage to defeat him. When Meltdown organized Sari's kidnapping, he had Cyrus guard Sari to the point where he was tricked in the bathroom. After being beaten up by the Dinobots along with the mutants, Cyrus is taken into custody. His name is a reference to the Colossus of Rhodes, while his abilities are similar to those of the DC Comics villain Bane. ;Mammal Mutant and Fish Mutant: Two mutants seen working with Meltdown in "Survival of the Fittest", one a bat-like like Frankenstien monster created from Meltdown's lawyer and the other a shark-like creature with various sea-creature bodyparts like octopus tentacles and a crab claw. The two were beaten by the Dinobots along with Cyrus, managing to run off. The two mutants later returned in "Black Friday" to aid Meltdown in keeping anyway interference until Swoop and Snarl arrive to aid Optimus and Grimlock. The two mutants are very similar to the Decepticon Pretenders Bomb-Burst and Submarauder in appearance. ;Professor Princess: (Kath Soucie): A villain who appears during the episode "Sound and Fury". Her appearance is that of a young girl riding on a model horse called Powdered Sugar (who is similar to a My Little Pony doll), and she uses toy-themed weaponry. Her only motivation so far seems to be the destruction of violent toys and games. She was defeated by Bulkhead (whom she believed was a giant toy) who decapitated Powdered Sugar. She returned in "S.U.V. Society of Ultimate Villainy" as a member of the villainous group. ;Henry Masterson/Headmaster: (Alexander Polinsky): An ex-employee of Sumdac who was fired for his Headmaster exosuit being a potential war machine which Sumdac Systems doesn't make. He has an intelligent but arrogant personality, and has a habit of using netspeak. Masterson seems to enjoy the destruction he causes. Using Bulkhead's body, Headmaster held the city hostage to promote his invention by taking over the power plant. Though the day was saved, the Headmaster escaped when he activated his "back-up systems" and changed into a small robot (similar to the original Headmasters). He later returns when he was rehired by Porter C. Powell, with his criminal actions nulled, to spearhead Sumdac Systems' entry into the military weapons business, with Masterson taking Sentinel Prime's body for his experiment. After being caught, Captain Fanzone was unable to arrest him due the various loopholes Powell pointed out. One of Masterson's Headmaster units was confiscated by Megatron to use on Bulkhead, but during the battle over Megatron's space bridge, Isaac Sumdac uses it to behead Starscream in a failed attempt to use his body. Following Isaac's return, Masterson and Porter were fired and Sari angrily "evicts" them both from Sumdac Tower using her energy blast power. He attempted revenge on the Sumdacs using his Headmaster on Starscream's body, but Optimus Prime was able to protect them, eventually egging Masterson into activating Starscream's transformation sequence, which severed the incompatible Headmaster unit. He was then arrested by Fanzone's police. His Headmaster unit later combined with a forklift and an Allspark fragment to become the Constructicon Dirt Boss. ;Master Disaster: (Bill Fagerbakke): A host and organizer of a pay per view television show named Speed Demon in the episode "Velocity". He invited racers to race in an underground racing circuit for his pirate broadcast and earned his money through the audiences. He possessed an Allspark fragment remote control that enabled him to control the cars to fix the races but solely used it to control a blue color racing car Bumblebee deemed "Blue Racer" to do his dirty work. During the scuffle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, Master Disaster was arrested by Captain Fanzone and his illegal racing ring was shut down. ;Slo-Mo: (Tara Strong): First appears in "S.U.V. Society of Ultimate Villainy". Her costume is Roaring Twenties-themed and she speaks with a Chicago accent that goes with that era. A former worker in a clock factory, She discovered a piece of the Allspark imbedded in a timepiece, which had the power to slow down and reverse time around anything and anyone she used it on. She gathered together the criminals of Detroit to form a crime syndicate. It was revealed at the time that she used her timepiece on Nanosec's speed-suit to restore him to his rightful age (on a related note, she does have an interest to him). After allying her group with Swindle, who wanted to use the Allspark fragment to power his new weapon, she was doublecrossed and lost her timepiece. She and her criminal allies then joined forces with Sari and Bumblebee to defeat Swindle. She was later arrested by Captain Fanzone when she and the other villains attempted to get away in a time-frozen Swindle. ;The Wraith: A villain exclusive to the Transformers Animated comic book by IDW Publishing, appearing in issue 2 of the series. A former superhero of Detroit, his holographic trickery is revealed during an incident where Bumblebee and Prowl apprehend the Angry Archer. Because of this, he loses all respect from the city. The Wraith attempts to stop Cyrus "The Colossus" Rhodes from escaping prison, but is unable to fool the villain now that the secret is public, forcing the Autobots to stop Rhodes and making The Wraith look foolish. The Wraith then attempts to discredit Bumblebee at a college football game by trapping the Autobot with a car boot and using his holograms to make a fake Bumblebee attack the stadium. Bumblebee eventually escapes and the other Autobots help capture The Wraith before having him placed in a mental institution. Other Humans ;Mayor Edsel: The Mayor of Detroit. He is first seen in "Transform and Roll Out" trapped in a train by Starscream. He returns in "Return of the Headmaster" at a town assembly, where he shakes hands with Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime; Sentinel, however, quickly sprays his hand with a disinfectant after the handshake. In "Garbage In, Garbage Out", he and Porter C. Powell get into an argument about the recent garbage crisis which ends with Ratchet threatening to throw both of them (alongside the Mayor's Aide) in the river. His Aide appears to do all the speaking for him. The Mayor is named after the late Edsel Ford, son of Henry Ford. ;Mayor Edsel's Aide: (Tara Strong): She's the aide of Mayor Edsel and does the talking for him. ;Porter C. Powell: (Bumper Robinson): He is the Chairman of Directors at Sumdac Systems. He was first seen when he cut off Prometheus Black's experiment fundings. After Isaac Sumdac was abducted by Megatron, Porter had disapproval of Sari running the company in his absence. After he found no legal documents on Sari Sumdac, he ended up taking over as the CEO of Sumdac Systems as a result. Once CEO, Powell rehires Henry Masterson to use his Headmaster units to begin Sumdac Systems' entry into military weapons making. Porter even used loopholes to keep Masterson from being arrested. In "Garbage In, Garbage Out", he and Mayor Edsel get into an argument about the recent garbage crisis (since Porter won't repair the malfunctioning Trashbots until the mayor agrees to a renegotiated and more lucrative contract) which ends with Ratchet threatening to throw both of them into the river. In "SUV: Society of Ultimate Villainy" he had the name of Sumdac Tower changed to "Powell Tower". In "Black Friday", he is approached by Grimlock and Optimus Prime, who wanted Meltdown's genetic modifier. Initially refusing, Powell is convinced to give it to them after Grimlock attempts to eat him. He attempts to have the Autobots arrested for this, but Captain Fanzone refuses to do so. Following the return of Isaac Sumdac, he and Henry Masterson were fired and Sari angrily "evicts" them both from Sumdac Tower by hurling them into an awaiting elevator via a "shockwave of energy". However, as revealed in the "Human Error" 2-parter, Powell obtained full rights to Soundwave's original schematics while CEO, and mass produced a massive toyline for Christmas with Sumdac legally powerless to stop it. However, due to Soundwave using the toys to control the minds of the citizens of Detroit, Powell is bankrupted when he has to refund every customer, starting with Sumdac. Aliens ;Spider Aliens: Arachnid-like aliens that attacked Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime and Elita One when they unknowingly trespassed into their nest on the planet Archa Seven. Elita One tried to download some of their abilities to neutralize their poison, only for her to become Blackarachnia. ;Space Barnacles: Alien creatures that latch on machines and feed on energy. When Prowl, Bumblebee and Sari investigate a Cybertronian energy signature, they encountered a mutated version of the Space Barnacles, later revealed to have taken control of the remnants of Megatron's body (which the barnacles had attached with some mining robots onto) once the Barnacles were disposed of. Notable victims of the Space Barnacles include Prowl, Bumblebee, and Megatron. They appear in one episode, but are later referenced by Prowl in episode 17, "The Elite Guard", when Sentinel Prime is forcefully decomtaminating the Earth-bound Autobots. Apparently, the Barnacles are vulnerable to heat. ;Meteor Monster: One of various rock-like creature that can transform from a floating asteroid to a massive rock beast nearly around Blackout's size. They only appear in the "Transwarped" 3-parter when Megatron was inside Omega Supreme (in his alternate mode) with Starscream (only his head) and switch on the headlights awakeing the creatures. Later Bumblebee accidentally transwarped in the same area where he got swallowed by one of the creatures, then afterwards they both get transwarped back on earth. When the Meteor Monster was on Earth it hated to see the brightness of the sun. Later it was rampaging the city then moments until the upgraded Sari destroyed the monster and freed Bumblebee. The Monster also has the ability to turn into many smaller Meteor Monsters which Sari proceeded to take out with no trouble. See also * List of robots in Transformers Animated References Animated Category:Transformers human characters ru:Список персонажей Transformers: Animated